callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidden
Hidden is a Special Ops level in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. The objective is to reach the extraction point, silently eliminating any enemies along the way. Hidden is an accurate remake of the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level All Ghillied Up. The Infinity Ward best time for this level is 1 minute 45.6 seconds. Overview The level takes place in Pripyat, and the player must navigate their way to the extraction point, which is where the level All Ghillied Up began, from the shipping container area. The player begins the level with a Silenced Intervention and a Silenced USP .45, but there are silenced weapons at the start that are able to be picked up. The game keeps track of how long the player takes to reach the extraction point and is also ranked on how efficiently they kill each individual enemy; the system used includes "Perfect" kills, "Good" kills or "Average" kills. Killing an unaware soldier counts as a "Perfect" kill. Killing a suspicious soldier counts as a "Good" kill. Killing an aware soldier counts as an "Average" kill. Killing a sniper without taking any damage from them counts as a "Perfect" kill. Killing a sniper after getting hit once by them counts as a "Good" kill. Killing a sniper after getting hit twice or more by them counts as an "Average" kill. This will not affect the star-based score that the player receives at the end of the mission in any way. That score is still based on the difficulty the player completed the mission on. Walkthrough Regular When the player first starts out, they should grab the MP5K from the weapons cache. Then, the first guard will peek around the corner. The player should take him out any way they like, just as long as they do so silently. Once the player has eliminated him, they will have two options; to either take out the two guards straight ahead with the Intervention, or go follow the guard around and then line up the other guards for a double/triple kill. Once the player has disposed of them, he should go into the field, where there will be three snipers, one ahead, one to the player's left and another to the players far left. The player should slowly creep in and try to spot the first one ahead of the player, then take out the two on the left. Once completed, the player should move up to field 2. There will be 3 snipers here. The player should prop himself on the tank facing the right, and there will be one man by a tree. Take him, and keep moving more to the left until the last one is gone (note that the last one is pretty far and also hard to spot). The player will then go through the valley until he sees three enemies walking down a road. The player should take them out one at a time or he/she can line up the shot by sticking the Intervention in a tree (with a V formation) and wait until they line up ( its the last "V" shaped tree to the right). Once taken care of, the player may go to an area where the church tower will be in sight. The only problem is that there are 3 tangos in front of it. The player should dispose of them stealthily, and if the player is compromised, he should make sure that they don't go through the door of the church, as they will alert almost all of the other enemies nearby. If the player kills them, he should go to the church tower, climb up the ladder and watch as two tangos will be walking past a lone tango. When he's out of sight by the other enemies take him out, then go take out the other tangos by the house (if the player does it correctly he should get a double kill) and go back to the 2 other men. The player should eliminate the man in the back, his mate won't notice, then take out tango #1. The player should go to the house where the player got the double-kill and there will be a tango inside of there. Take him out. Now the player should go to a house, with a barn and wrecked car outside, there will be a guard in the house. Don't be afraid to take him down, he's alone. Now the player really has to blend in, because a man comes right out to walk around the car. Take him out as soon as he reaches the car. Now the player has 2 options, go in the barn through a sidewindow and take out the 2 men inside, or go in the house and keep going until the player is outside and then he should quietly take out a guy walking. Then, go in the barn and take out 2 men in there. The player should then eliminate the 2 men behind a wall, whether quiet or not, there's no way to alert anyone else. After that there are 3 more annoying snipers, the player should take them out however he likes. The player should then go to the green smoke to complete the mission. Veteran There are a total of 30 enemies in this level on Regular difficulty, There are 37 enemies on Veteran difficulty. *There are 14 ghillie snipers on Veteran. 8 in the first two fields (3+5), one in the sniper tower, 5 in the last area (3 before the last shed, 2 after). *There are 23 regular soldiers on Veteran. 4 in the initial area, 3 can be sniped close to the white pipelines, 3 before the player enters the church, 5 can be spotted if he/she goes up the church tower, 1 in the house after the player(s) have exited the church, 1 in a house that is often looking out a window with 2 more patrolling close to this house, 2 in a barn and 2 more in the shadow in the second to last shed Tips *Beware of the enemy snipers in ghillie suits, they hardly ever miss (even on the easiest difficulty) and are inherently difficult to see due to their ghillie suits, and they even drop shot. (Going prone immediately when/after shooting or running to hide after shooting) *One of the best ways to defeat the Ghille snipers is to simply try and try again. Most of their spots are obvious and can be memorized quite easily. *Whenever facing the snipers, use anything for cover. Peek gently around corners; usually the sniper will shoot whatever the player is hiding behind since they go for torso shots, thus giving away their position. *Although the ghillie snipers would take the most play time to find and kill, they usually do not present immediate danger if you do not present yourself to two snipers simultaneously and you get back into cover as soon as you are hit (they would try to sneak towards you to take you down after spotting you, albeit very slowly). The regular soldiers however are the ones who would attack you very aggressively when alerted and are usually the ones that really kill you. *Since the regular soldiers would attack the player aggressively as soon as they are alerted, be careful when getting to the last area of the mission. It is possible for the ghillie snipers in the last area to spot the player when he/she is in the middle of cleaning out the regular soldiers, and the remaining soldiers could be alerted and rush at the player when the snipers fire their sniper rifles at the player. *Typically the Ghillie Sniper will scream in pain if he is killed. This can tell you if your shot landed correctly, However, don't let your guard down because you eliminated the visible Ghillie Sniper, there are almost always more and they're probably watching you. *The snipers will give away their position most of the time when they shoot. Just before they shoot the player, the reflection of sunlight from their scopes (visible as a small flash) will indicate where the sniper is, be quick to react, it is only for a split second. Sometimes, they may even stand and shoot the player. A good tactic for this if the player is playing on co-op, one player can stay in one place to draw the enemy's fire and one player can look out for the other enemy snipers in the area. *When you reach the church (but not entering it) and have killed all previous soldiers, there is no way to alert enemies that are behind the church, such as throwing a grenade or C4, since these enemies only spawn when you're entering the church. *When you dispatch the first few ghillie snipers and approach the destroyed BMPs and Soviet vehicles, go left and you can jump on top of one and climb to the other side, rather than going the longer way and getting shot. *When you reach the building with the church, it is possible to climb into the church's steeple. Once there, you will have an excellent vantage point and will be able to pick off all of the enemies in the field with ease. Note though that it is recommended that you crouch as the enemies can still see you in the tower. *When sneaking up on regular soldiers, keep in mind their surroundings; make sure no one can see the target before the player shoots. Any signs of death will alert nearby enemies. *When the player(s) alert enemies, the background music suddenly changes to a different beat, this can inform the player if a possible attempt at sneaking or killing an enemy without anyone knowing he died, has failed. *Some soldiers are paired with one another, so it is advised the player(s) go for a two-kill shot if possible. *If the players are caught, it is best to move to a position to where they can funnel the enemies through one spot, as it makes it easier to kill them. If the player(s) kill enough, they will stop coming after them. *Some times, Ghillie Snipers may lose their patience and go after the player with their sniper rifles or their pistols. He/she can hear when they're nearing as they make loud noises when moving about. *It is possible to go loud throughout the entire level as there aren't nearly enough enemies to fully overwhelm the player. *It is possible to kill groups of enemies with explosives, especially C4, without triggering an alert. It can be used against the two enemies that stand together just at the beginning: Sneak close to them, throw a C4 and detonate it. The same tactic works with the three guys in front of the church. It is especially easy since the player can almost get into knifing range without being spotted when ducked. Those kills will be scored as perfect. Without C4 it is near (if totally) impossible to get perfect scoring for every kill in the mission. - With grenades this is harder to do because they have to be cooked just right. *It is not totally impossible or even near to impossible to get a perfect score on any difficulty using just the sniper rifle. The church section refered to above can be solved easily. One enemy exits the church towards the two enemies standing outside the church. If you wait till he has taken three steps down the stairs and then kill him, the right hand enemy outside the church will spot the body and move to investigate. He only becomes suspicious once he reaches the body so can be shot for a perfect kill as be moves over. The last of the three can then be shot for a perfect kill as well. Be careful you don't shoot the enemy exiting the church too early or late. Too early and his body lands inside the church and the enemy oustide won't spot it, too late and the right hand guard will see him as he gets shot and will immediately become suspicious. Waiting 3 steps works almost every time. With a little patience the last three groups of enemies from the church to the houses can be dealt with perfectly. *One good strategy is to go to the house in front of the church, plant C4 in the yard ahead, get back to the church tower, and detonate it. All remaining enemies (excluding ghillie snipers) will rush to the area, many can be shot before they find your location. Then, as they are rushing to you, pick them off. It is advised to use claymores by the church entrance in case you miss some and they make it in. *If you are having trouble passing the final house with 7 enemies (especially solo on Veteran), try the following effective trick: after eliminating the six guards behind the church, sneak to the house. When you see a guard appearing at the window (they have spawned by then), sneak back to the church and put a C4 right in front of the church tower. Now get in the tower and detonate the C4. All guards will run to the area where you did that. When they are in front of the tower, throw all your remaining C4 between the enemies (they will not notice anything) and detonate them. If anybody remains alive, you can easily shoot him with your sniper. *Move slowly and take out each enemy. In the first place where you fight the Ghillie Snipers, it is possible to miss a sniper. *On Veteran, the last 5 snipers are hard to take out. There are 4 on the right side of the small building and 1 one the left side. When entering the house and sneaking towards the window, the first sniper on the right can easily been seen and shot. Behind that one there is usually another sniper you can kill. The third one can be spotted close to the small building, on the right (in front of the green smoke). When you have eliminated them, get out the house and sneak to the shed. Through the wood, the fourth sniper can be shot, far left from the small building (he usually won't see you then). The fifth one is most difficult to take out. Usually he is behind the small building, but sometimes he moves to the left side of it. It is advised to use grenades against him. Glitch To get out of the map, players can jump onto the mattress at the start of the level and then jump onto the container with the washing machine on top of it. Then run to the slanted container and jump. It is possible to fall through the ground if the player travels too far from the map. Another way to get out of the map is to, first, kill everyone in the first area (including the snipers). Then, go to the right of the last gap between the containers to the two cars piled on top of each other and jump your way to the top. Turn left and jump from the pile to the slanted car and then to the container. Finally, turn around and jump onto one of the cars behind the rest. Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0i_oqZjHBKM[[Video:Hidden - Veteran 37 Perfect|500px]] Trivia * When the player picks up an unsuppressed weapon MacTavish will give the same explanation on unsuppressed weapons as from the level Cliffhanger. *The rare FAMAS with Holographic Sight can be found in this mission. * There are three opportunities to kill three soldiers with a single bullet in this mission. Upon achieving three kills with one shot, Ghost will comment, "Triple kill. Most impressive." **The first is when the very first guard is walking toward the two conversing guards. Although the player will have to be directly behind the guard, who will take up the whole screen, the shot can still be lined up. **The second opportunity is when three guards are walking down the road before the player first enters the church. Depending on where the player stands, there are certain points where their positions line up perfectly. **The last spot is when the player is inside the church. If they look out the window above the pile of benches, there will be two guards walking away from the church, one guard walking toward the church, two guards conversing outside the nearby building, and one guard inside the building. The walking guards will each line up with the two guards conversing outside the building, but to keep from breaking stealth the rear guard walking away from the church is the best one to kill. This requires the most waiting. * "Hidden" is actually the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare level "All Ghillied Up" played backwards from the containers. * In this way, the player will notice that All Ghillied Up's map is connected to One Shot, One Kill. *When the player picks up an enemy weapon, Soap will address the player as Roach. *If the player glitches outside the map, he/she can see that everything beyond is solid as if he/she were playing the mission "All Ghillied Up", complete with the climbing options for windowsills and fences which for some reason are present on the fences at the intersection where Imran Zakhaev is shot. *There are no radiation pockets beyond the markers outside the level. *If the player glitches outside the map in Modern Warfare 2 ''and go to where the wild dog was eating the dead soldier, the blood will still be there. *If the player glitches outside of the map, it is possible to go around the edge of the map and reach the finish easily. This, however, requires the player to pass through two radiation pockets, the 1st of which requires them to be extremely close to the "black" area around the edge of the map, and is difficult but possible. The 2nd is needed to get back in the level, to reach the end, and can easily be sprinted through. * If you go outside of the map far enough (to the Chernobyl power plant extremely far away) any guns you have that also appeared in ''Modern Warfare will look exactly like they did in that game. For example, the mini-uzi's fingerprint is more prominent. * The silenced Striker available in the beginning has the Woodland camouflage. * On Hardened and Veteran difficulties there is a sniper in the church's tower. However, his behavior is the same as that of a regular guard, not a ghillie sniper. * There is an see through wall in the courtyard, however you cant go through it and if you shoot it water will splash out. Go back up in the building, Stand in the doorway and face outside. Goto your Right, There will be an opening So just jump Down And Walk along Until you reach The Building. This is the only way to get all the way to the Reactors. * There Is a room on the second floor of a Building, You cannot access It. * Going up the fire escape further to the top floor, you can enter a window and inside the player will see a picture of Tanya Pavlove, a character from Call of Duty Finest Hour. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Special Ops Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Levels